The present invention relates to an impact protection system for an occupant of a motor vehicle having a prefabricated constructional unit that is attached to the vehicle. The constructional unit includes a generator housing, a base plate, a gas cushion, at least one generator and a cover that is provided with a tearing seam.
In a known impact protection system of the above-mentioned type described in German Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 3,011,463, a generator housing, a base plate, a gas cushion, a generator and a covering that is provided with a tearing seam are formed into an operative prefabricated constructional unit that is fastened at the interior walls of the vehicle. Information on the retaining arrangement of this constructional unit in the vehicle or on the type of fastening is not contained in this patent text.
German Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2,425,659 describes an impact protection system for the occupant of a motor vehicle that is inserted into a recess of a dashboard. The opening of the recess that faces the passenger compartment can be closed by a cover that is composed of two flaps. The flaps, at the upper and the lower edges of the opening, via horizontally extending hinge shafts, are pivotably connected with the dashboard. The two flaps are held in their closed position by means of synthetic threads that, on one side, are fastened at the lower flap and, on the other side, are fastened at the gas generator. The gas generator and the air bag are inserted into a housing with a U-shaped profile that is developed so that it is open in the direction of the occupant and with an upright web rests against a wall of the body.
The above impact protection device has the disadvantage that its assembly results in additional expenditures because the individual constructional components are not combined into a prefabricated constructional unit. The housing must be connected with the wall of the body; the two flaps must be connected with the dashboard; and the gas generator as well as the gas cushion must be connected with the housing before finally, the synthetic threads are attached for the holding of the flaps.
Another disadvantage of this arrangement consists of the fact that when the gas cushion unfolds, a flap is swivelled in downward direction, which may result in injuries to the occupant's knee. In addition, this impact protection system will only operate perfectly if the upper limiting wall of the cover and the hinge shaft have a straight shape. However, if the upper limiting edge of the cover--seen in top view--is curved, which as a rule is true for instrument panels, this type of hinge is useless.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an impact protection system that avoids injury to the occupant, can be mounted at the body in a simple and rapid way, and by means of the given shape of the upper limiting edge, ensures a perfect functioning.
This and other objectives are achieved by the present invention by providing an impact protection system having a prefabricated constructional unit with a support part of a dashboard delimiting a recess of the dashboard. This recess is closed off by a recess cover. A receiving frame is adjustably connected with the support part, the prefabricated constructional unit being fastened to the receiving frame. A releasable snap-in connection and an additional fastening allows the recess cover to interact with the receiving frame such that when the gas cushion unfolds, the snap-in connection opens and the recess cover, via the desired bending point formed by the receiving frame, is swivelled substantially upwards in the direction of a windshield.
The main advantages that are achieved by means of the present invention are that due to the receiving frame, a fast, simple and tolerance-compensating mounting of the impact protection system is achieved. In addition, the fastening of the prefabrication constructional unit is significantly facilitated by the plug connection between the constructional unit and the receiving frame because the constructional unit no longer has to be held in position manually. Also, since the cover is swivelled in the direction of the windshield, injury to the occupant is avoided. In addition, due to the construction of the receiving frame and the cover, the latter always carries out a perfect swivelling motion when the gas cushion is inflated, irrespective of the shape of the cover's upper bordering edge.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.